A Monkey Wrench into the Big Scheme
by Konstantinsen
Summary: It is not always in offices or palaces where the greatest decisions are made. And they are sometimes made at the most uncommon times.


The Courier sat up on his bed. He just couldn't sleep tonight. Although he had gone through periods of insomnia throughout his life, this was one particular case that actually scared him more than anything ever could have. _Goddamn it. Just fucking damn it._

The luxury of the Lucky 38 was not enough to sate the disturbance in his heart. It outweighed all the stakes wagered on the massive gamble over the Platinum Chip. He had lost count of how many he had killed in his long journey to acquire it. _My God, how many more died before me?_ He bowed his head, rubbing his temples. Looking back up, he turned on his Pip-boy light. _Half-past midnight._

On the other side of the wall to his right was the guest room. It was there where his companions usually slept. Whenever he was away, he allowed them to sleep on his bed but locked everything else in the room. His cyberdog, Rex, dozed off peacefully on the carpet to his left. ED-E, the Duraframe Eye-bot was already buzzing over him.

"There's nothing wrong, Eddie," he whispered. The robot replied with a few beeps.

_What would happen if…_ He shut his eyes, hoping to drive away the thoughts. _What would happen if—no! No!_ He cringed as he surrendered to the inward curiosity that drove his intentions toward the temptation. _If you didn't give the Chip, if you activated your own Securitron army…_

The plan was already laid out a week before whether he liked it or not. _"Don't you just love that Platinum Chip? Buzzes with power and possibilities, doeesn't it?" Shut up, Yes Man._ The first to go was Mr. House. First, he needed to return to the Fort, install Yes Man's neurocomputational matrix onto the general mainframe, and there would be no trouble in getting rid of Mr. House. _There is always a human being, in its most fragile physical form, holding onto some form of life support._

ED-E let out a string of beeps. "I told you, everything's fine. I probably still have some caffeine in me." Another set of beeps. Rex was awake now. After gazing at the two, he rested his head on his paws and went back to sleep. The Courier sighed. _If only life was just as easy as yours, Rex._

In the dead silence, he concluded that he was the only one awake. Victor was always guarding the elevator. _Bellboy. _Machines never slept, they simply shut down at any time if needed.

_What would happen to Cass,_ the Platinum Chip would sometimes ask. _What would happen to Boone? And Veronica? And Arcade? Lily wouldn't be fine even if she gulped down all those damn pills. And Raul would probably end up as another forgotten ghoul._ God, he hated that voice. That voice of the Chip that constantly teased him from the confines of the weapons locker at the end of the bed._ Come on, do you think you can save them if you gave me to House or the NCR? Even if you destroy me, it'll be a good thing for Caesar 'cause it'll make it easier for him to march into the Mojave._

_Let me tell you what's going to happen_, the Courier growled, his death glare focused on the large reinforced metal box. _Cass will return home to California a happier woman than before. Boone will get his peace back. Veronica will make the Brotherhood stronger. Arcade will make breakthroughs in his research. Lily will reconcile with her lost lineage. Raul will be the guardian of the Mojave. And don't even think of predicting my outcome in all this!_

_Oh, right! _He could hear the object laughing in the tight space of the duct taped lunchbox. _You'll either end up dead or hunted. And even if you did manage to get control of House's Securitrons, I'd be impressed if you could hold onto New Vegas for another week. You're worthless. Just do your damned job and I wouldn't be a problem to you no more._

He gritted his teeth and forced out a confident smile. _You know what? I'll prove you wrong. The Mojave is a paradise for the suicidal. When things go the way they should, it'd be a paradise to anyone. So shut up and let me decide how it'll all go down._

The Chip never replied. All he heard was ED-E's whirring. The Courier sat on his bed for the next ten minutes, staring at his illuminated quarters. By one o'clock, he swung his legs around, stretching it slightly and walked to the door. Rex picked up movement and followed his master to the kitchen alongside ED-E.

Picking out the first beverage he saw, he had downed it half-way by the time he entered the guest room. He smiled when he saw them. _A room with two beds and multiple chairs. Shared by four people and a super mutant._ Cass and Veronica shared the one on the left. On the right were Boone and Arcade, their backs facing each other. Raul dozed on the couch, and Lily didn't mind being the buffer zone—resting between the beds just in case there was some fuss that would spur up.

"Like family," he whispered to himself. He never really knew his own family. Ever since Goodsprings, he never remembered much. _And now look at where I'm standing. Damn. I don't know who my parents are and I'm about to make history._ He made a long pull and headed back into his room.

He opened the locker and brought out the Chip. _Well, my friend. It looks like we'll be throwing a monkey wrench into the big scheme of things. _The NCR would have none of the Mojave. Only their installations would remain. The news was undeniable. Either Kimball needed to get things done back at California or annexing the Mojave would tear them apart.

The Chip gleaned in the light of his Pip-boy, making an invisible smile. _So you're going to do this your way, eh? You better lock Yes Man in the penthouse or someone might order him to turn on you._ Cottonwood Cove was a long way down the Colorado. Cursor Lucullus would be waiting for him. Caesar would never see the light of the day when the Securitrons would be reactivated. _Good luck having a threesome with the Bull and Bear._

_House'll have to go, too. _With Yes Man in control of all the bulky robots, there wouldn't be any opposition to him marching into the penthouse and placing a bullet at House… wherever he is. _There was a terminal to the side. _He had convinced himself that it lead to the man's chambers—to where all the wires connected.

House's dream for the re-imaging of pre-war Vegas appealed to him better than the NCR or the Legion. If the Republic were to take hold, it would be just like the Core Region—peace and order in the form of martial law. Things would even be much worse when it was the Legion that dominated the area. _So out with the old, in with the new. _He zipped up the duffel bag and closed the door behind him. Rex and ED-E were ordered to stay behind, much to their dismay.

"Penthouse."

Victor motioned for the elevator buttons. In ten minutes, the Courier was out on the Strip and on his way to make the Mojave his own.


End file.
